<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not someone like you by MikalaRoushe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441794">Not someone like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikalaRoushe/pseuds/MikalaRoushe'>MikalaRoushe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confession, F/M, Insecurities, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Self-Insert, Worried Sans (Undertale), Writing Prompt Wednesday, cheesy love quote, masturbation reference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikalaRoushe/pseuds/MikalaRoushe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompt of "I don't want someone like you. I want you." Where reader is fed up with the mutual pining and gets into an argument about her feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not someone like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Fist clenched and face streaked with tears. “_YN_ c’mon, ‘m fucked up. You can find someone like me without all the shitty backstory and damage. Ya’ deserve better.”<br/>     “I don't want someone like you Sans! I want you,” she was yelling and it felt justified as this conversation had been playing out for an hour now; “I want all your fucking damage and bad fucking mistakes and I want all your future. That includes the future mistakes too. If you don't like me say that, don't bullshit me with ‘you deserve better’ bullshit.”<br/>     Sans scratched at the back of his skull looking embarrassed. “Geez, way to call me out. You know ‘ts not that I don’ like ya.”<br/>     _YN_ stepped closer to him balling her fists in his coat. Brows furrowed, she looked intently at him. Shorter than the average monster but taller than an average human he had a solid 5 inches on her but that look didn't fail to intimidate him down to the bone while simultaneously arousing him. “Seems pretty simple to me then Sans. I like you and you return the feelings. We can be together so why should we not be.”<br/>     “Because,” he grasped for some reason, “wouldn't you prefer someone with a little more meat on their bones?”<br/>     She smirked, obviously sensing him running out of excuses. “I like my mate with a very specific physique. Besides it's not like I don't know that you can take care of any needs I have.”<br/>     His face lit up in a bright blue blush and tried to stammer out a question of how. “I may have come over to the house the other week,” her cheeks were pink at the memory, “Paps had sent me to pick up some spaghetti to take to you for work. But you weren't at work, I heard something upstairs and went to make sure no one had broken in. Your door was just slightly ajar and I got a great view of you working yourself off.”<br/>     He covered his face with his hands, eye sockets shut tight. He groaned embarrassed but she only moved to lean her head against his chest. He remembered that day opting for an extra break from working at the lab after Aplhys got some very lewd ideas in his head. “I didn’t leave when I saw you,” Sans eye sockets shot open looking down to her, “especially after I heard my name I couldn't resist getting myself off with you.”<br/>     “In the hallway outside my door,” he choked out in shock.<br/>     She nodded not looking up to him but she could feel his eyes on her. Phalanges threaded into her hair while his other free hand ran down her arm. “Geez that's so hot.”<br/>     “Sounds like I’ve convinced you?”<br/>     Sans let out a sigh, tips of his fingers rubbing through her hair along her scalp. “I think yer crazy that’s for sure. I can pick my battles though, This is one ‘m happy to lose.”<br/>     _YN_ looked up at him with a bright smile, “I’m going to kiss you now.”<br/>     Barely had to go on her toes to press her lips against his teeth. They were both blushing but he wrapped his arms around her. This was bliss for the skeleton, finally having her under his hands and with her body pressed flush against his. Teeth parted and his tongue pressed into her open waiting mouth feeling along teeth and twisting with her tongue. She tasted so sweet and the idea of taking her here and there was so tempting. Especially when she moaned into his mouth.<br/>     Grabbing the pockets of his hoodie she pulled him from her living room and towards her bedroom. She apparently held the same idea as with a well timed pull they tumbled onto her bed. “I want you Sans, not someone like you. Only you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>